Deacalicious
by Nashville3Way
Summary: Deacon with a baby, cooking, half naked. Welcome to our IF ONLY universe! Co-written by Nashville1211, BreannaM13, and RClaybourne.


**This is a one-shot that we, BreannaM13, Nashville1211, and RClaybourne, worked on together! This is our joined account. We have to thank Agus for talking about Deacon in a kitchen while holding a baby, the inspiration came from there! This story takes place in the past and Daphne IS Deacon's daughter in this story. We hope that you enjoy it and that it gets y'all a little excited! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters! But if we did, Deyna would be getting 'quality' time all the time! **

6 weeks postpartum, Rayna was out running errands while Deacon was home spending quality time with baby Daphne before returning to work the next day. Rayna had been fortunate to have Deacon home with her and their girls, especially since he had missed those first days with Maddie.

Deacon was going to pick up some studio work for a while until Rayna felt ready to go back on the road with him as her bandleader, so at least he would still be in town. Studio work would mean long days, though, and sometimes-late nights. Today might be the last chance she'd have to pamper herself for a while, with the luxury of Deacon being at home, so she was taking full advantage of it. After dropping Maddie off at preschool and seeing her obstetrician for her 6 week checkup she hit her favorite salon for a much needed bikini wax, mani/pedi and massage; already looking forward to some quality time with her husband after getting the okay from her OBGYN to resume intercourse. She was also completely relaxed from her massage and, thanks to those remaining pregnancy hormones, so over the top in love with the family of four they had created.

Knowing how far Deacon had come in the past four years only added to her happiness. He loved being a father and a husband, and he'd regained her trust. They were both well aware of how close they'd come to losing everything. Rayna took a big risk when she'd given Deacon one last chance. She was 4 months pregnant with Maddie and prepared to marry Teddy Conrad, a Belle Meader and a friend of her sister's from business school, when she realized she would be giving up on all that she fought for, all that she believed in, and she would be lying to the love of her life, for better or for worse, by keeping a part of him forever removed, by keeping his child from him. Deacon had hurt her terribly, but it was never deliberate. When she learned she was pregnant she wanted what was best for her child and that in no way meant lying about paternity. She decided right then that she couldn't marry someone just because she was afraid of being alone or being judged.

She explained her feelings to Teddy and she flew to Deacon's rehab facility in Utah. She explained to him that she was pregnant, that she had considered marrying another man, but ultimately she owed it to both Deacon and their child to give them one last chance. Deacon surprised her by remaining calm. He didn't even get angry at her for her near betrayal. He seemed to realize in that moment what he almost lost, and what he could actually have if he could just remain sober.

He was two months into a 9 month treatment program, and he surprised her again when he said he wanted to stay at the facility, even though that meant he would miss their child's birth, along with the first two months of his or her life. Rayna was both disappointed and proud of him at the same time. Something in him had changed. Her faith in him began to return, and it grew stronger and stronger each day, until he became once again her rock, the one person she could always depend on.

All of that being said, nothing prepared her for what she saw when she walked into her kitchen.

Deacon stood at the stove wearing nothing but pajama bottoms and a burp cloth on one shoulder, with baby Daphne cradled in his left arm as he stirred a pot of chili. Dishes and chopped vegetables were everywhere, and it looked like he had been labeling containers. The radio played and he sang along to their second daughter, not hearing Rayna as she entered the kitchen, allowing her the opportunity to watch him for a few moments, her arousal steadily increasing.

Seeing her husband half naked in their kitchen, preparing meals and cuddling a new born would be a turn on for almost any woman, but this was Deacon Claybourne, guitar hero, with his rippling biceps, six pack abs, and 5 o'clock shadow. This was new mom porn for sure!

Before she walked up to him she admired the muscles in his back and arms. The way they flexed slightly as he was stirring the food and the way his muscles were tight in his left arm from holding Daphne. She felt her body warm up and she decided that she wanted him right then and there.

"What's cooking good looking?" she asks, walking over and stroking her baby girl's soft fuzzy head and placing quick kisses on her nose before leaning in and locking lips with Deacon.

"I, am making meals so my girls will be able to eat when I'm out working late. Thought I'd stock up the freezer for you so that my sweet little Maddie is not left eating canned spaghetti every night!"

Rayna hit his arm playfully and gasped happily. "You are so good to me! What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well for starters you gave birth to two beautiful daughters!"

"Speaking of which," Rayna continues, taking the sleeping baby from Deacon's arms and placing her gently in her bouncy seat before wrapping her arms around the man of her dreams, "I just got the go ahead to try for number 3!"

Deacon begins choking and reaches for a glass of water. "Number what?!" he chokes out.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! No more babies for at least a little while! But that doesn't mean we can't practice, does it?" She looked at him longingly, "I got the go ahead for that, and seeing you standing here like this, looking so sexy and…domestic…I don't think I have ever in my life been more turned on." She kissed his jaw lightly.

Deacon smiled at her response, he had been waiting for the okay from the doctor since the night after Daphne was born. "Oh, really? Never been more turned on?" He ran his fingers on her thighs lightly. Rayna moved her fingers up and down his back, "never." Deacon kissed her lips and then moved his kisses to her neck, slowly nipping at her skin. She sighed and let her head fall back. Deacon whispered against her neck in a low voice, "how about now?" Instead of responding Rayna pulled down on his pants lightly. Her hormones were still all over the place and she just wanted him, all the time! Deacon pulled back and turned to the stove again, leaving her hot and bothered. Rayna groaned and Deacon chuckled. "I have to finish cooking." Rayna moved towards him again, nibbling on his ear, she was going to get what she wanted.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to play with the waistband of his pants. "Ray, let me finish dinner." "Babe, you can't expect to walk around our kitchen like this and me not be a little turned on." Rayna whispers. "Its been 6 weeks and I-" She was cut off by Deacon's lips crashing down hard on hers. He lifts her up and places her on to the empty part of the counter. "Sweetheart, I promise we will but after I finish dinner. Give me 30 minutes." He then kissed her and returned to cooking. Rayna frowned, "Deacon!" He turned around and she was gazing at him with her 'ohh baby come here' look. "Don't give me that look. You know that look and what it does to me. I'm never going to get dinner finished." Rayna jumped down off the counter, walked up behind him, and shut off the stove. "Not now. Please. I need you and I have to go get Maddie in an hour, and you know when she gets home she gets you all to herself," Rayna said with a smile. "Rayna, why do you always do this to me?" Deacon questioned as he lifted her onto the counter again and smiled. He pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. "You won't be needing that or these," he said as he swiftly pulled her jeans off and threw them in a pile with her shirt. He put both hands in her hair and pulled her head back gently to expose her neck. He softly whispers, "let me know if I'm hurting you." Rayna nodded. He kissed her passionately as his hand made its way down to her panties. He carefully removed them and threw them in the pile, and then did the same with her bra. She was now completely naked on her kitchen counter and he was still partially clothed. She leaned over and tugged down his pants as he began toying with her sex. Deacon looked Rayna in the eyes for permission to proceed and she smiled. She leaned back on her elbows for support. He began to move his fingers, faster and deeper. "Oh Deac-!" He quickly withdrew his fingers and licked them clean as he pulled off his boxers with his free hand. He positioned himself between Rayna's legs and gently eased into her. "Relax for me, Ray. I want every inch of me inside of you." Rayna groaned, but relaxed feeling him inch in closer. "That's my girl." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Babe, as much as I love this, you gotta move" Rayna pleaded. "Fine, but we can't be too loud or we will wake the baby." Rayna nodded, only hearing half of what he was saying. Deacon then picked up the pace and Rayna moaned with pleasure. "Holy God Deacon! Don't Stop!" Rayna cried out. "Oh Fuck, Ray," Deacon gasped. Deacon's thrusts got harder. "Deacon, I'm close," she screamed. "Come for me baby," Deacon said raggedly. Rayna lost it at his command. Seconds later Deacon followed filling her to the max. "Wow I think that was the best sex we have had in a long time!" Rayna said trying to catch her breath. "I agree." They both tried to catch their breath and then Deacon said, "now why don't you go get cleaned up so I can finish dinner and you can go pick up Maddie." Rayna nodded, "I love you." "I love you too Ray," Deacon replied and added, "I've missed this," as he slowly removed himself from her. Rayna winced from the loss of connection. "I've missed it too."

Deacon smiled, kissed her cheek, and returned to the stove, still naked. Rayna got off the counter and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her body against his. "Babe, you can't keep doing this when I'm cooking." Rayna ignored him and kissed his shoulder, "when am I supposed to do it then? The girls get more time with you than I do." Deacon smiled at her jealousy, "hmm, someone's jealous." "Yeah, a little bit. I need quality time with you." Deacon grinned and turned around. He whispered in a low and sexy voice, "I will give you 'quality' time any time you want it." Rayna felt like she wanted it again already, especially because they were both still naked. "You promise?" Deacon latched his pinky with hers, "I promise. I want quality time too." Rayna smiled up at him and whispered, "so tonight...when the girls go to sleep...we can have quality time?" "Definitely and maybe a bath?" Rayna was already getting excited and she stepped on her tippy toes to kiss him. They heard Daphne cry and Rayna sighed, "I'll get her! It's not fair that the girls have more time with you." Deacon chuckled. They both got dressed quickly and Rayna picked up Daphne and whispered, "hi sweet girl." Daphne stopped crying and nestled her head into Rayna's arm. Rayna raised her arms so she could run her lips on her baby's soft hair. Deacon smiled at the sight in front of him, Rayna with their baby was a turn on for him too, it went both ways. He looked at the time, "babe, you have to pick up Maddie." Daphne smiled as Rayna handed her to Deacon and Rayna said, "she is such a daddy's girl!" Deacon smiled and kissed Daphne's forehead.

Rayna smiled at the sight in front of her. She was the happiest woman in the world and she was so happy that she had told Deacon about Maddie four years ago, she couldn't imagine anyone having a better life than her. She smiled and kissed Deacon and before she walked out the door she said, "put a shirt on!" She heard him chuckle and then tell Daphne that mommy was silly. She walked out of the house with a grin on her face, excited for the night to come.

**P.S. All three of us love feedback and we would all love to know what you thought of this! Good and bad! Even one word :) hehe, thanks for reading! **


End file.
